Touch screens function by generating signals based on a touch input, and communicating those signals to control electronics so that information about the touch input can be determined. The communications link between the touch screen sensor and the electronics is typically a flexible tail that is bonded on one end to the sensor and mechanically connected on the other end to a controller board. The bond between the tail and the sensor can be strained during shipping and handling of the sensor, during installation of the sensor, and over time due to normal use, wear and tear, and maintenance activities.